Lovesick
by macaroniandcheeseadvocate
Summary: {nothing to do with yandere simulator} Imagine that you had finally found someone who could turn your plain old grey life into a stunning array of colour...Now imagine someone trying to get in the way of your ey would have to be stopped wouldn't they? And unfortunately...these things can't always end peacefully? At least, that was the way Vi saw things... (Lots of violence)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Jealousy at it's finest

Darkness… The same inky black darkness found everywhere… She let a cruel smile come to her lips as she let the overwhelming pitch black consume her, this was only a small price to pay for what was to come…

Vi moved her hand to shield her face from the blinding grey light coming from her window. It was too bright. After a couple more minutes, she lifted herself out from bed, clutching onto her bedside table and strode across the room to the window. The closer she got, the more she could hear the sickening sounds of laughter and overwhelming happiness. It was enough to make her nauseous. Vi briefly glanced over at the hanging above her bed, she didn't have much time left. She made sure to grab the one thing she needed and crammed it into her bag, she couldn't think of anything else she might have needed.

The rusted school gates stood tall and immovable, Vi checked her watch with a sense of urgency…she didn't have much time left at all. Vi quickly darted to the nearest tree. It was finally time! She watched with utter adoration as _she_ walked through the gates. Suddenly, the whole world lit up in an abundance of colour. It was Joanne, the most amazing and beautiful girl in the whole world! But as she watched Joanne make her way past, she caught a glimpse of black pigtails and scowled in disgust. It was Alannah. Alannah didn't know how lucky she was to have such a beautiful older sister.

Forget class, Vi had better things to do, with the amount of time she actually went to class, one would wonder if she even attended this school. She sat perched carefully in a tree, just outside of Joanne's range of vision inside the class. Everything about her was just perfect, the way she bit her pen with absentmindedness, the way she kept glancing at the clock waiting for the bell to ring, the way she wrote. Everything was just utter perfection. It was such a shame that she couldn't stay watching forever, all good things just have to get ruined don't they?

The lunch bell finally rang and Vi quickly made her descent and stalked carefully into the central courtyard where she knew Joanne would be. She started to smile when she saw Joanne approach but wait- she was with somebody?! Vi felt the rage bloom inside of her like a flower made of hate, how dare he talk with _her_ Joanne. Something had to be done…quickly!

Vi silently walked out of her hiding place and made her way towards the boy Joanne was with only moments ago. God, he even smelt like her. Her beautiful scent of…now wasn't the time to get distracted! Vi was on a mission, a mission to right the wrongs dealt by this putrid _thing_.

She smiled softly as she approached him, god was he vile, everything about him was just wrong. But she had seen the way that Joanne had smiled as she gazed into his eyes. "Hey, wanna see something cool?" she made a silent prayer that he would go along with it, that he would choose to follow her without question. That would make things so much easier for her. "Who even are you?" he retorted, not falling for it the tiniest bit. She supposed now was the time to do things the hard way. She watched the way his friends had backed away at her arrival, she had to seem even more harmless then she had originally planned didn't she? "Well," she began to giggle, "I wanted to show you something special, that only someone like you is worthy of seeing!" God, she sounded like an idiot. A lovesick fool. But he seemed to buy it, and with the most wolfish grin possible, he gazed longingly at her, "lead the way," he chuckled.

Those eyes. Those sickening, disgusting eyes. How could anybody think good of them? They were vile and so was he. Vi turned back around and held a finger up to her lips. The boy gave a slightly amused chuckle. She smiled nervously as she grabbed her bag, where was the thing she needed? Ah, there it was…

Those disgusting eyes. With a huge grin Vi held the knife behind her back as she padded back up to him. Those eyes with their confidence. The boy stopped her halfway. Those eyes that ran themselves all over her, watching her body language for a turn on signal.

Vi could only laugh as she plunged the knife straight into his chest. His eyes widened in horror and genuine fear as he tried to speak, but all that came out was beautiful blood. That was the only thing that was beautiful about him, the dazzling crimson ribbons that followed her knife as she pulled it out of his chest. Those eyes had changed from cocky, to fear. Vi kept laughing as she carved a heart shape into his chest, marking her name with Joanne's…such a shame nobody else could ever get to see this magnificence…

Those eyes that Joanne seemed to love about him were now blank. That wasn't good enough. Vi grabbed the knife and with such force, carved those disgusting eyes out. She gave a triumphant laugh, as she looked at her handiwork. And to think. some claimed death was hideous. She thought it to be a work of art.

Vi got home and grabbed her laptop so she could her social media. Not like it mattered anyway, her parents weren't even home yet. The colour had mellowed back into a paler grey. Her whole world was grey, at least it was, until that day Joanne appeared. Joanne never failed to bring colour, and Vi wasn't sure she was ready to give up all of that colour just yet. She knew what had to be done, all she had to do was get rid of the obstacles, those sickening and filthy obstacles.

 _Alannah: I haven't seen Myles since lunch…normally he'd be online by now…_

So that was his name… Myles…Not like knowing his name would change what had become of him though…

 _Lillie: That's odd, maybe he lost his phone?_

 _Ian: Isn't Violet his sister, maybe she's seen him?_

He had a sister…She could potentially be a problem later on if she was ever caught…

 _Violet: He hasn't come home yet; our parents are starting to get worried. Dad is throwing things all around the room yelling whilst Mum is just staring blankly ahead… I've never seen them like this. I'm beginning to get scared…_

 _Alannah: Stop being such a baby, it can't be that bad! How old are you, 3?  
Cole: Maybe he just went to a friend's house?_

 _Violet: I should go now…things are getting louder…_

Vi was starting to get bored or reading this drivel, she knew nobody would find out… It's not like she had ever been caught before. How did Alannah know Myles anyways? They couldn't have been together right? Not like it mattered, nothing really mattered. But if Alannah and Myles were together, then why was Joanne looking at him so longingly? Vi shook her head, he was gone now and that was all that truly mattered, wasn't it?

So then why hadn't Joanne said anything yet?

Vi had to make sure everything was ok…So she left her house and made the familiar way down to Joanne's house. It was way overgrown, which was perfect for lurking around. Peeking in through the window, her vision was suddenly flooded with colour. Looking in further, she saw Joanne calmly reading the same social media page she was just on before. She didn't seem to care in the slightest.

That was good. That was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Vi slowly stepped away, trying not to set off any motion sensors, that could be bad…

 _Myles was back…And he was with her! The two of them stood, laughing together atop the silent hill, grass swaying gently beneath their feet. Vi stood in horror as she watched the two of them get closer together. Then he turned back towards her…And she saw the gaping black holes where his eyes were supposed to be. She blinked in surprise as she watched him slowly die. "Look what you've turned me into…"_

Vi woke up to the sound of birds chirping. Grey birds, in a grey sky in a boring grey world. No more colour seemed to remain. She walked downstairs and grabbed some toast, while doing so, she noticed a newspaper atop the coffee table. That's odd, nobody was even home… She grabbed it and smiled at the headline.

 ** _Student Disappears at Sacred Heart Institute:_**

So they haven't found the body yet, Vi bit down thoughtfully on her toast contemplating what she had just read. Would they ever find out what happened, or will they eventually find out the truth, whatever happens though…they wouldn't be able to link the crimes to her…hopefully…

She gave herself a cruel grin, anyone who stood in her way could just conveniently…how did the newspaper put it? Disappear…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I love you…

Vi couldn't help but smile. She had eliminated him, that son of a bitch who had seemed to think he could steal _her_ girl. Well hadn't he been forced to face the harsh truth?

But still, as Vi slowly made her trek to school, there was something at the back of her mind, just bugging her. But she just couldn't place what it was. As she silently made her way behind an overgrown bush, Vi realized she had a couple of minutes to spare, so she went to check her phone…this wasn't good…

 _Lillie: Shame about what happened to Myles isn't it?_

 _Joanne: I 'm starting to miss him already…  
Lillie: What, you miss his constant flirting and puppy dog eyes~_

 _Joanne: Shut up.  
Lillie: I'm just messing with ya gurl. Anyways…don't you think it's a little odd that he suddenly went missing? According to some people, Myles was seen walking off with some strange girl…_

 _Joanne: Maybe it was just a coincidence? Not everything has to be a murder mystery you know…_

 _Lillie: Yes, I do know that, but just think for once in your prefect life…this whole disappearance seems kind of off, it's just like the other disappearing students don't you think? And what did they all have in common?  
Joanne: No idea, but I have no doubt you're about to grace me with some dumb answer you just thought of…  
Lillie: They had all talked to and were seen with you before disappearing…isn't that strange? _

So Lillie believes that she might have found a lead on all of the disappearances huh? Somebody really should stop her before she gets ahead of herself, stop her from getting disappointed when she finds nothing you know? But luckily, Vi had more time to spare than she did yesterday so she grabbed a pen and notepad from her bag and started to write, this had to be perfect or it wouldn't work…

Vi shoved the things back into her bag, not caring if anything were to get crumpled. She didn't have time to write as much as she had wanted to, because Joanne was just about to enter the school. Vi grabbed out her phone and got ready to take as many pictures as possible. But just as she started to take photos, she heard it, that disgusting high pitched squeal only one person could pull off. Alannah. That girl always managed to find some way to ruin things…why couldn't she just simply learn her place? Now wasn't the time to worry about her though. There were more important things to do…

During "class time" Vi once again went to watch her beloved Joanne, but this time…she had to do something first…she continued to write the letter, and by the time the bell rang for break it was perfect…She quickly stole down the tree and rushed over to Lillie's locker before anybody noticed her.

Vi made sure to casually stroll by Lillie's locker just as Lillie showed up, just to make sure she had gotten the letter, and by the way Vi watched Lillie was clutch the thing to her chest like a lovesick fool, she was pretty sure she had gotten the message. Vi walked past, hiding the scowl on her face…how could some people be so stupid? No love was real apart from the love she and Joanne were going to feel for each other.

That was another major obstacle still in the road ahead…but Vi still had time to find a _creative_ way to deal with that. Break time was nearly over so there was no point in…Who was she kidding, there was always time to follow her unrequited love around! Vi waited patiently, and seconds before the bell went…Joanne threw away the red apple she had been eating just moments ago. Vi quickly and silently snatched it up from out of the bin. With a huge smile, she gently traced her fingers along the bite marks and placed it carefully into her bag. She supposed she could probably quickly dart home and still be back in time to deal with Lillie.

She got home and unlocked the door, it was darker than usual in here. Every step she took left a resounding, "click" against the slick marble floor. Vi quickly made her way over to the bench top and dumped her bag there, she wouldn't need it for what was soon to come. She unzipped it and carefully withdrew the half eaten apple from her bag and started to take it upstairs.

As she began the ascent, she couldn't help but notice that annoyingly smug cat that followed her around the neighborhood, how had it even gotten into her house? It pressed itself against her leg, leaving white fur in its wake. Disgusting. No more black and white images could be seen, instead of black and white…there was red.

Vi finished climbing upstairs, put the apple away and got just the thing she needed. A cardboard box. With a cruel grin that only sadists were capable of pulling off, she waited for the cat's arrival.

It was here…Vi threw the cardboard box on top of it and heard the disagreeing meows through the cardboard. But that wasn't enough to sate her…she could still see only red. Within seconds, Vi had stepped on top of the box and crushed the cat beneath. But still, it kept going…the meows were weaker and sounded more painful, but they continued. With a cry of fury, she lifted the box, grabbed the cats neck, and forcefully twisted.

Needless to say, the meowing stopped.

It was nearly time, Vi consulted her clock one more time before finally decided she had to leave now or miss her opportunity. _Meet me after school at the fountain, the one surrounded by the beautiful red oak trees, the ones as red as my love for you._ Let's see if Lillie actually took the bait.

Vi walked back into the school and saw exactly what she wanted to see. Lillie all alone, right next to the fountain.

 _Excuse me Lillie, I don't want you to think I'm being ridiculous or anything…_

Vi walked across the courtyard…slowly and with an air of purpose about her.

 _But you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen._

Are all girls this easy to fool? All Vi did was leave a "love letter" in Lillie's locker and she did anything that was requested, sort of like a desperate little puppy!

 _I know I'm not somebody you'd probably love back._

"O-Oh, did you leave me that l-letter?" Lillie started to stutter at Vi's approach, something seemed very wrong.

 _So I won't embarrass you by saying this to your face…_

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Lillie started to accuse, raising an eyebrow, "Because I- "the words were cut off by Vi's ice cold grip around Lillie's pale throat.

 _You've taught me so much!_

Lillie began to struggle, but it was short lived as Vi quickly gained control of the situation. She grit her teeth down as she forced Lillie's head beneath the ice cold water without remorse.

 _I never thought it possible to fall in love before, but you proved me wrong._

Vi watched with a grin as Lillie's tears began to mix with the water, watching with delight as Lillie started to convulse beneath her grip.

 _I am so impressed with you; your amazing heart, how your mind works, how you live.  
_ Lillie tried to cry out, desperate for any source of oxygen, as her legs and arms thrashed around wildly, trying madly to break free of Vi's grip, but all that did was make Vi force her down deeper, and with such force…resistance was hopeless.

 _Meet me after school at the fountain, the one surrounded by the beautiful red oak trees, the ones as red as my love for you._

Vi felt Lillie's panic fade into numbness, she could feel Lillie's heartbeat slow down increasingly. It was about time.

 _Just know…that whatever may happen to either of us…_

Lillie had finally lost the will to fight. She kicked out one final time, taking up the last of her willpower and oxygen…and then lay completely limp beneath Vi's grip.

 _I will always love you…_

Vi let go and watched the lifeless body float to the surface. In life Lillie had a ready smile and knowing eyes. In death she was ghostly pale, her lips already beginning to turn bluish. Though her eyes were closed she didn't have the appearance of sleep, even in deep slumber there are tiny movements and a healthy glow to the skin. Vi smirked, how sad…Lillie would never figure out about all of the schools "disappearances" now.

What to do with the body now though? Lillie didn't seem to have anything that Joanne wanted…but Vi supposed she did have intelligence. With a morbid smile she lifted the body up and started to carry it home, if anybody asked, she could just say they were coming back from a costume party…nobody would look any closer after that.

 _Alannah: Shit, has anybody seen Lillie lately, she said something about meeting a secret admirer and rushed off…I really needed to tell her something __

 _Violet: Nope :P_

 _Cole: Why, did you also have a crush on her~  
Alannah: Tch no way, asshole._

 _Cole: Why are you so mean to meh __

 _Alannah: Shut up…  
Cole: You know you love me 3_

 _Alannah: I have better things to do then deal with your bullshit!_

How do they always seem to find out so quickly that people are missing? Not like it would matter, it would probably just be listed as another disappearance…

Vi struggled to unlatch the gate whilst holding Lillie, so she threw the corpse over the fence, it was only logical. She supposed it could just stay there, but what if someone actually visited her house? She couldn't take that risk. Vi calmly walked down the gravel path to her front door and opened it, after that was done she made sure to go back and pick up Lillie's lifeless body. She weighed practically weighed nothing, so this was easy.

The house was dead silent; but Vi had grown accustomed to this. She made her way through the dim halls, and opened the door to her basement. Dead bodies didn't feel anything right? It didn't really matter Vi supposed as she threw the corpse over her shoulder and watched it tumble down the stairs.

Now, who was next?


End file.
